Too Much Pressure
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: Mime and Lammy have been dating for five months now, and they have a date today, a date just like any other. What could possibly happen? Contains Mime x Lammy LEMON! Read at your own risk. (I personally think this ship needs more love.)


I just thought I'd give this ship a chance at a lemon. We already see a lot of lemons with Flippy and Flaky (not that I have anything wrong with that), but hey, let's diverse. Enjoy! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO MONDOMEDIA!

And...

While this isn't really tied to my main HTF AU, it will have some characteristics of it. (Ex- Mime not being able to speak due to his vocal chords being damaged.) Just think of it as, "What would happen if…" in my AU. Normally I try to save sex for marriage, even in fiction, because it's more wholesome that way, but have this for now.

* * *

As the kisses on her neck continued, Lammy found herself practically gasping for air. Her wooly sweater was sticking to her fur and skin, bothering her a lot. She grasped the dark blue and white striped sweater of her lover, wanting to practically tear it away to feel his fur along his back.

'Gosh… how did it even come to this?'

Mime, the male who had Lammy trapped underneath him, pulled his body up slightly to get a better look at his captive. She was panting for air and her face was practically stained a pink colour. As if, someone spray painted it that very colour. He smiled down at her lovingly, brushing his gentle fingers across her face.

His hands reached for the bottom of her sweater. Lammy closed her eyes again as white splotches were all she saw. She thought back to earlier. MUCH earlier.

**A Few Hours Ago…**

Lammy was nervous. She always was before she went out on a date with Mime. But she knew she had nothing to be a afraid of. Mime was a very nice guy. And he wasn't much older than her, either. Only about a year older, in fact. She had been dating him for a good five months now, and their relationship held a special light. A light of innocence and trust. It was almost like _agape_.

'Agape,' Lammy thought to herself. 'Unconditional love. Like that of a parent or friend. Like God's Love.'

She remembered something like that from that one ice skating anime that she watched with Giggles.

After tying her purple ribbon onto her fluffy wool tuft, she smoothed out her sweater and headed out the door.

The walk to Mime's house wasn't too long or boring. His house was a circus tent with no actual furniture. He was so dedicated to mime arts, that it was his lifestyle. That's why Lammy always remembered to bring her own snacks and drinks. She wasn't like him; she needed to eat real food.

Mime knew, and he actually seemed to insist he was eating real food, too. Lammy seemed to believe him, or at least semi believe him, because she herself had her own "weird qualities". Her most notable one being her friendship to a pickle. Which, she had insisted many times was actually alive.

Lammy rang the doorbell of Mime's tent-house. She didn't understand how a regular, cloth, circus tent could have a working doorbell with electricity and everything, but she didn't care.

The curtains opened, and sure enough it was him. Purple fur, light purple antlers, striped sweater that had the colours dark blue and white on them, and mime makeup of course. Another feature accompanied these ones: A big smile. He loved seeing her, and he beamed proudly to show it.

"Michael, so nice to see you." Lammy said, giving him a big hug.

It was not often Mime was addressed with his real name, but he didn't take it as an insult or a bad memory either, so, he didn't mind. He was just so used to his nickname that it almost felt… foreign.

After the hug, Mime brought his hands away from Lammy to sign:

*It's good to see you again!*

Lammy nodded.

"It's good to see you, too. I brought over a movie to watch if you're interested." the purple girl added to the nod.

She reached into her backpack and pulled out a dvd. It was "The Incredibles 2". She also brought out a portable dvd player along with it, since she knew Mime didn't have a real t.v. or dvd player.

Mime clapped happily, his face getting sore from the amount of smiling he was doing. He invited her in so they could sit and watch it. The inside was very spacious, especially since Mime had no furniture. Just walls, a floor, and a ceiling.

"So, Flaky let me borrow this movie. She actually watched the first one when she was younger. Did you know the original movie came out seventeen years ago?!" Lammy babbled.

Mime nodded.

"Alright, let's get to it!" Lammy cheered.

**Later…**

Halfway into the movie, they were both having a fun time. Lammy had taken out a blanket for them to sit on, and they had their backs to the wall. Meanwhile, the portable dvd player sat on their legs so they could both see the screen. Mime had wrapped his arm around Lammy's shoulders and brought her closer to him for a cuddle.

He had to do a silent laugh at the funny bits, like when Jack-Jack had multiplied and defeated the "evil raccoon", but he could still feel his stomach clench when he silently laughed.

"Man, it must be cool to have so many different powers. And yet he's only a tiny baby." Lammy commented, looking up at Mime.

The deer nodded and returned his attention to the movie.

It was an interesting film, he remembered watching it as a kid years after it came out. He always wanted to do an actual laugh, not to mention actually talk. But, he couldn't. His vocal chords were severely damaged, and they had been since before he was even born. He claimed his mother had an acid buildup in her stomach while she was pregnant with him, and that acid got into his throat. Hence, his vocal chords were useless.

And if he tried to talk or laugh or put too much pressure on them? Well, he'd rather not think about that. So, he uses sign language to communicate, and luckily, Lammy knows sign language.

Mime thought Lammy was just amazing. She was funny, bubbly, smart, and she didn't even seem to care if people thought she was weird. She let her flaws fly free, regardless of stares, gossip, and rumors. She was bold and eccentric, and gave every possibility a thought, even if it sounded like the most ridiculous thing ever.

Lammy smiled, as the light from the dvd player's screen danced in her dark eyes that were shaped like a ovular Pac-Man. She smelled the scent of peanuts from Mime each time she inhaled.

"This is fun, I like this." she said.

Mime got her attention to make her look up at him.

*You like sitting on a blanket, watching cartoons?* he signed.

Lammy nodded. She even replied back in sign language, herself.

*Yes, and I love your arm around me.*

Mime blushed, even though his face was covered in makeup. He leaned in for a kiss, which Lammy beat him to by giving him a peck on his heart shaped nose. This made him blush even more. Lammy thought it was cute how the pink of his blush and the white of his mime makeup sort of "matched".

Well, soon the movie was over. And Mime, being the drama fanatic he is, clapped his hands to communicate his approval of this film. Lammy giggled and took the movie out to return it to its case, then she switched off the dvd player to conserve its power.

"So, you liked it?" she asked.

Mime nodded and gave a thumbs up. He did, he really liked it. Just because he was practically an adult, that didn't mean he didn't like kid cartoons and movies. In fact, a lot of adults he knew around Happy Tree Town acted more like kids than their own age.

"Good, now, uh, I didn't plan ahead of the movie, but if you wanna just go somewhere, then we can do that." Lammy suggested.

Mime agreed. He straightened out his sweater and folded up the blanket they were sitting on before slipping it back into Lammy's bag.

"Alright, let's go!" the purple girl said.

The two headed for the tent exit and opened it. But what they saw wasn't the sunny environment that was there a little while ago. It was raining and storming out. Lammy's face fell as she now realized that they couldn't go out. Then she yelped in fear as a crack of lightning and thunder sounded. Mime pulled her closer and closed the tent before the rain got in.

"Eh… Michael?" Lammy said.

He looked down at her.

"Is it really safe to be in a tent during a lighting storm?"

Mime nodded.

*I have a lightning rod, we'll be safe.* he signed with one hand.

Lammy nodded, feeling a little better.

**Later…**

Mime had gathered some blankets and pulled a flashlight out from Lammy's bag. The power went out a few seconds ago, and Lammy was immediately frightened, not to mention cold. Good thing she packed a lot of essentials. Mime felt a little ashamed of himself knowing that he's just living with imaginary furniture and such.

They were currently curled up in the blanket together, leaned up against the wall, the flashlight standing beside them, giving a little light. Lammy felt safe and comfortable in Mime's embrace, and was definitely moving away from the discomfort she felt earlier from the storm. The occasional faint boom of thunder did send shivers down her spine, but not fully spooking her.

She reached into her backpack and pulled out fruit snack packets, offering one to Mime. They shared the fruit flavoured snacks together, having a few conversation topics here and there. Mime talked about how if he ever got lost in the jungle, he'd want her as a survival guide. She had brought so many convenient items that it seemed like she would have slept over if she wanted to.

"Oh, well… um… I'm not really g-good at that. I just prepared for going to your house, that's all." Lammy explained, trying not to blush.

She obviously failed and blushed anyway.

Mime did a silent chuckle at her, but then his smile faded when he realized she had to bring all this stuff- blankets, movie, food, a flashlight- Maybe his delusions were too serious? Maybe he needed to stop pretending he was fine with pretending to have things in his house. What if his relationship with Lammy advanced further in the future? What if they got married? If they lived in his tent, she'd need to eat too. And it's not that he didn't eat real food either, he just pretended to in the moment to make his act seem more realistic.

But this isn't an act anymore… This is his girlfriend. And he wanted to do anything and everything for her. He'd give her the sky if he could. But he couldn't…

He could however, show her that he is willing to stop pretending to put on an act and actually act like a person.

"Mime, what are you thinking about?"

Lammy had pulled him out of his train of thought, causing him to stare into her black, pie-cut eyes intensely. He traced her lips with his index finger, very lightly. Her blush never failed to show up.

Mime leaned in and stole a kiss from her really quick. He then opened his mouth and… tried to speak?

"Hajjkk… Hafffkllsdd…"

It sounded unintelligible and raspy. It was like hearing a frog trying to speak, or like hearing someone who was just almost strangled to death trying to speak. And Mime's face was turning red at the pressure he was forcing on himself.

"Hisjdbfidsk-!"

Then it snapped. His throat hurt so much and his eyes filled with tears. He started coughing painfully, almost hacking up snot and saliva. Lammy gasped and reached into her bag, pulling out a water canteen. She gave it to him and practically forced the spout in his mouth. He drank the water quickly, then slowed down near the end. He pulled the canteen away from his lips and panted. Except it sounded more like a wheeze.

"Mime… why would you do that? You know what happens when you try to talk." Lammy said.

The purple deer sighed again and placed the canteen down on the floor. He wished he could talk to her, and tell her just what was on his mind. It would be ridiculous to sign it. Still, he had to try… After all, that was his only way of communication. So, he solemnly signed this:

*I just wanna be normal for you. Because I feel so freakish and awkward being the way I am. I take my "mime act" too seriously, and I don't wanna be that way forever.*

Lammy's down turned ears perked up only slightly, was he serious? Was that what was troubling him? Because she doesn't think that he's a freak at all… The lamb used her fingers to tilt Mime's head upwards so he was looking into her eyes. They were so dark and beautiful, he found himself captivated and trapped by her stare. How could such an adorable young girl hold such a strong stare?

Lammy lifted her other hand and signed to him.

*Micheal, you are not a freak, you are an amazing guy. You are funny and charming, not mention you really know how to make me smile. Don't worry about all of that other stuff, because as long as you continue to smile at me with your bright eyes, I don't care.*

Mime blushed. Did she really think he was all that and then some?

The deer stroked her cheek, feeling her soft fur against the fur on his palm. Her face was burning hot, was she blushing or was she just emotional? The storm outside had seemed to calm down a little as the thunder and lightning was now more dull sounding. Still, the electricity refused to come back on.

Lammy broke free of her boyfriend's grip and stood up. She looked outside the window of his tent-house and saw the storm clouds were not as threatening looking.

"Hm… maybe I should get home now that the storm is calmed down." Lammy suggested.

Mime felt upset that she couldn't stay any longer, but he agreed. Just because that storm is calm now, that doesn't mean it won't strike back with a vengeance. He helped her pack up her stuff and began walking her home. They made sure to walk fast enough to get her home in time but also careful enough so they wouldn't slip in the mud.

When they got inside, Lammy tried turning on her lights, but her power was out too.

"Mm… I have some candles in my bathroom closet." the purple girl said.

Mime nodded. He signed something, but then felt dumb because they could barely see each other anyway.

"Can you, uh, come with? I'm… scared of the dark." Lammy's childish voice pleaded.

Mime nodded at her, but also tapped her shoulder twice to tell her yes when he once again remembered they couldn't see each other well. He then got an idea to reach into her backpack and pull out the flashlight. He turned it on and when it lit the room, he realized his and Lammy's faces were a little too close together. Both their faces turned pink as they giggled.

Mime's was silent, of course.

Lammy rooted through the closet and found the candles. Vanilla scented ones that would give them more light in the house. Mime helped Lammy carry them, staying close to her to make her feel safe. They put them all around, in the kitchen, in the rooms, everywhere! Lammy pulled out some matches and after a few failed attempts, and even a broken match, she managed to get one lit.

"Woah…" she breathed as she watched the tiny flame flicker and dance.

Mime watched the flame's light dance in her beautiful dark eyes, he couldn't hold back a blush when he realized he was staring at her with his mouth open. Lammy lit the candles in the living room before the match started to burn out and reach her fingertips.

"Ouch!" she yelped.

The burned out match fell to the floor and Lammy was left doing tiny hops and waving her hand around saying things like, "Ouch, owie, owie!"

Mime watched his girlfriend with worry, once she stopped spazzing out, he took her hand in his a placed her burned finger in his mouth. He proceeded to groom and brush over it with his tongue, wanting to make it stop hurting. Lammy watched, speechless as Mime had quite literally put her finger in his mouth and started sucking on it. It felt weird and good at the same time, and the burning feeling had somewhat sufficed.

When the deer pulled it out, a saliva strand hung between his mouth and Lammy's finger for a brief second before it dripped down and away. Lammy saw it, and it made her blush at how lewd it seemed. Still, it did help make it better, so, she thanked him.

*Anything for you, Lams* Mime signed, winking his right eye.

Lammy blushed full on red and buried her head in her shoulders, turning away bashfully. She didn't know why, but this whole conversation between them felt different from their other ones. Almost as if it were between much older people wanting something from each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lighting the rest of the candles throughout the house, it began to smell like vanilla. The lighting was very peaceful, not too dark or too bright, and now the two critters were seated on the couch with a blanket wrapped around them.

Lammy had made them both hot chocolate to drink and ease themselves from the cold. Mime had finished his first, while Lammy took her time drinking hers. She felt like finishing it fast, but at the same time, what would happen afterwards? What would they talk about? More adult stuff?

The thought of adult stuff plagued the young sheep's mind for the worst and took her off of her cocoa. She set it down beside the couch and folded her hands together, placing them in her lap. After twiddling her thumbs for a good minute, she grabbed Mime's hand which resided on his knee. This caught his attention and made him look at his girlfriend.

"Micheal… do you think… I'm… childish?" Lammy asked.

Mime was surprised a little.

*Why do you ask?* he signed.

Lammy bit her lower lip in contemplation. She thought about how she wanted to word her words before speaking.

"Well, I think that maybe we were acting like a high school couple before all this. And these last five months have been… great." she said.

Mime nodded to show agreed and understood.

"But, um… Do you think that our relationship is serious? I mean, what's gonna happen when we're older? You're almost a legal adult, but I'm still a kid, sure we're only a year apart, but still… What if we get married? Will we be happy like we are now? Will I still be the same childish person I am?"

Lammy felt close to tears. She didn't know why she felt like crying right now, but maybe it was because all of this was just now getting to her. She was so focused on how she felt, she didn't even think about if she would be together with Mime for all her life. She hoped she would, because she had fallen in love with him the moment she laid eyes on him, or at least that's when her feelings started happening.

Her friends Flippy and Flaky knew they were going to be together for all their lives because they knew each other since childhood, and they were both responsible adults when they decided to be official. Well, Lammy still IS a child, technically, and she's only known Mime for about a year, and they just started dating around five months ago.

"I love you, I love you a lot… But how do I know… How do _we _know we're making the right choices?" Lammy asked.

Mime was speechless for only a moment. But then he reached over and cupped Lammy's face, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. He took one of his hands away and started signing, but then used both hands to convey more clear words.

*Lammy, don't you worry about that for right now. Yes, we're both young and still early into this relationship, but I have faith in us. I have faith we can make our relationship last long and good. And besides…*

He paused in his non-verbal language spiel to grab her hand and place a kiss on her middle/ring finger.

*I know I'll wanna marry you someday.* he added.

Lammy blushed, her ears wiggled a little bit in happiness. She then felt an ear-to-ear smile grace her face as she felt her cheeks getting sore. She laughed and embraced her boyfriend in a loving hug, squeezing him so tightly he could pop. She soon eased up as the thought of his head popping didn't please her. When she pulled away she rubbed the back of her head shyly.

"Ah, sorry… Got a bit too happy." she admitted.

Mime chuckled silently.

*It's okay. Besides, I like your smile, better than your frown.* he signed wholeheartedly.

The two had now began to kiss each other. They pulled away only to breathe, but then Mime did something unexpected: He used his tongue to search the inside of her mouth, something he had never done before in all of the times they had kissed. Lammy knew this was a big step, but she let it happen. She wanted to let some of her childish things go, and if this was the way to do it, so be it.

Lammy pulled away needing to breathe big time, letting their hot breaths and saliva free once their mouths were off of each other's. Once the sheep girl regained her breath, she panted out a plea.

"M-More… please, Michael…"

Something about the way she said that made Mime feel weird. He felt like she was begging him to do something other than kissing and hugging. So, he made his risky move and pinned Lammy down to the couch. He screwed his eyes shut in case she didn't like that, but when he opened one eye, he saw she didn't look mad. The vanilla scented room combined with the lighting atmosphere made the scene all too appropriate between them as well.

Lammy turned her head in disdain, making a little of her neck area visible to the older Tree Friend. And the fact that she was whispering his real name made him thirst for more of her scent and warmth. Mime arched his head down and began to kiss Lammy's neck, even using his teeth to nibble her in a few places. He made sure not to leave any hickeys as that would taint her young appearance.

Not yet, not just yet…

As the kisses on her neck continued, Lammy found herself practically gasping for air. Her wooly sweater was sticking to her fur and skin, bothering her a lot. She grasped the dark blue and white striped sweater of her lover, wanting to practically tear it away to feel his fur along his back.

Mime, who had Lammy trapped underneath him, pulled his body up slightly to get a better look at his captive. She was panting for air and her face was practically stained a pink colour. As if, someone spray painted it that very colour. He smiled down at her lovingly, brushing his gentle fingers across her face. His hands reached for the bottom of her sweater. Lammy closed her eyes again as white splotches were all she saw.

The sweater came off and Mime discarded it to the floor. He looked at Lammy's body, admiring each and every feature. The lavender fur, the darker lavender wool that covered her chest and hid her mammaries, and her legs. She did still resemble a young girl, which is what she is, but she was also maturing very nicely.

Mime placed his palm on the couch cushion on one side of her head and used his other to speak to her.

*Are you okay with this?*

Lammy moaned a little and nodded once. She was okay with this, it felt really good and exciting, and like something she wanted to try sooner.

Mime smiled and picked up her hands in his own and led them to the bottom of his striped sweater. She thought for a while, her mind still a bit hazy from the affection and stimulation, but then understood. She started to take his sweater off and he finished for her when she couldn't reach any higher. His chest was a little fuzzy too, not as fluffy as her or as full-fluffed as Flippy's chest, but still. He wasn't ripped or muscular either, but that didn't matter to her, she admired him no matter how he looked. Still, he was quite fit as well, after all, doing stunts like the ones he has done required exercise.

Mime brought his face down to Lammy's and planted kisses on her forehead and cheeks, he even kissed her nose making her giggle. Then his lips captured hers once again, their tongues tangling and colding with each other. Lammy moaned very loudly, making Mime feel close to losing it.

He didn't even know it, but his hand automatically started drifting down her body and his palm traced her leg. She wasn't really curvy yet, but he didn't mind. He massaged her groin area, waking several, erotic reactions in her. He found her opening and merely touched it, only to get a gasp and a shiver from Lammy. He took two of his fingers and poke and prodded at her entrance.

Lammy broke free of the kiss and moaned loudly. She turned her head again and screwed her eyes shut. She was very tight, obviously never having done anything like this before, so, it hurt a little. So Mime continued to kiss her passionately to distract her from the uncomfortable feeling she was about to experience. He pressed his fingers into her as slowly as possible and felt inside of her.

_So this is how the inside of a girl feels… _Mime thought _So wet and warm and…. Rigedy._

He felt a little embarrassed of these thoughts as he had never thought of such lewd things before. He felt like a pervert doing all this, too. Nevertheless, he continued to rub her insides, making her secrete fluids. He then inserted a third finger, driving his girlfriend crazy with pain and pleasure.

After two minutes, Lammy felt like she was about to explode. Her heart was racing and burning up her chest, it was like someone lit a fire inside of her. Mime took his fingers out, making Lammy whimper a bit in both dissatisfaction and discomfort. She felt sweaty and teased by the older Tree Friend before her, and she craved much more of this feeling.

Mime brought his fingers to his lips to taste the secretions that coated his fingers. He licked his fingers in a way that seemed so seductive, it was almost like he was… doing it on purpose. And Lammy felt weird watching her boyfriend taste his own fingers after they were just in her, but she didn't stop feeling turned on, either.

After licking his fingers clean, the deer licked his lips with a slight slurping noise added in as he dragged his tongue across his purple lips. He looked down at Lammy, his eyes filled with lust and hunger for her, a new side to him she didn't even know existed.

*Are you sure you wanna continue?*

Lammy gave a slow nod. She made it this far into the intimate act, no point in stopping now. Besides, she was having a good time with him, why should they stop, anyway?

Mime smiled at her, bringing himself down yet again for another firm, passionate kiss. He let one of his hands grab her leg and lift it slightly to give himself room to nestle inside of her. He also used his other hand to reach under her wool and find her small mammary. Not fully developed yet, but still, worth touching.

Lammy moaned and gasped as she felt something start to enter her womanhood. This was crazy, beyond crazy, but she wanted it badly, too. And she couldn't ask for a better person to share it with, either.

Mime gritted his teeth in frustration. It was so hard not to just thrust into her when he actually felt like that might help, because she was too tight to go in slowly. He felt like he might regret it later and Lammy would most definitely cry, but, it's better to just get the hard part of this over and done with. So, he quickly pushed the rest of his member into her, still gritting his teeth at how tight she is even all the way inside.

Lammy gasped. And it wasn't a short one, either, it was long and it sounded like she was about to cry too. Tears came out of her eyes and rolled down the side of her face as she felt her virgin wall being torn at the forced entry. She wasn't mad at Mime, but she didn't know how to feel, either.

"Ah… M-Mime?" she panted.

The purple deer made a raspy grunt, giving her his attention.

"I… I guess I'm really y-yours now." Lammy admitted.

She gave him an awkward giggle to which he replied with a silent one of his own.

"Just, erm… be gentle, please?"

Mime nodded and prepared himself to move. He pulled back, leaving only a little bit in her, before pushing forward once again. His skin and fur collided with Lammy's, and it continued to as he made slow, steady thrusts in and out of her womanhood. He was surprised he knew how to do this, considering he never even had any sexual thoughts before. At least, he was pretty sure he never did. He was almost 18 and he felt really weird doing this right now, but he didn't hate it.

He was enjoying the time he had with Lammy right now and from the sounds she was making and the fact that she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck area were a sign she was loving this experience.

Pretty soon, Lammy sounded less like she was in pain and more like she craved more of this experience, so Mime took this as his cue that he could go faster. He sped up his thrusts and made short, raspy grunts, trying not to put too much pressure on his damaged vocal chords. He would hate to get into a coughing fit and ruin this moment.

The faster, harder thrusts were an even bigger turn on for Lammy. So much so, that she felt her stomach tighten up, it was like a spring pushing down and soon, it released. Her orgasm came out and made Mime's lower regions feel wet. He mentally noted he'd help her clean her couch afterwards, this would certainly be embarrassing to explain to someone later.

They kept this up for a while, but then Mime felt the same tight sensation in his stomach as well. But he knew not to be risky with this, so, before he released, he pulled out of his girlfriend and simply finished on her stomach. Lammy looked down at her wool covered stomach that was now covered in semen. She knew she needed a bath after this…

For now, though, she shifted her attention to Mime who was panting for breath. Their faces were both stained pink from embarrassment and from their bodies both being extremely hot. They both chuckled, and again, Mime's was silent, and also shared one last kiss with each other. Mime playfully chewed Lammy's lower lip before sitting himself back up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mime had donned his sweater back and was now back to normal, save for the dry sweat stuck to his fur. He was leaning against the bathroom door waiting his turn to clean himself up after Lammy done showering. He felt a little ashamed of himself for releasing himself on her stomach, but it was better than doing it inside of her and getting her pregnant.

Soon, Lammy opened the door, prompting the deer the step away from the door. She walked out wearing a fuzzy, pink bathrobe and she was drying her cotton top wool off with a towel. She looked much better, refreshed even. There was something about her that seemed to "glow" almost. It was like the combination of her first sex and a shower made her into a new woman.

"Thanks for waiting, and here."

Lammy tossed a towel to Mime for him to use after his shower. He looked down at it, then back his girlfriend, thanking her in sign language. She smiled warmly and nodded. She then looked down, a contemplative expression evident on her face.

"Hey…" she whispered.

Mime looked at her worryingly. Something seemed to be troubling her.

"I don't… think we should have done that. But… I had a good time, anyway. And you can stay here for the night if you want." Lammy admitted.

Mime stared blankly at her. He admitted that it probably wasn't a smart thing to do, having sex at their age, but they did it, no taking it back, now. Besides, they had good time together and they didn't do any harm to each other either. He also nodded in agreement to staying over, but then he had a thought.

*Do you wanna sleep in the same bed?* he asked in sign language.

Lammy blushed and her eyes seemed to sparkle a bit, but she smiled and nodded to showcase her approval and agreement.

"I would like that very much, Michael." she whispered.

Mime beamed at her lovingly, taking note of her blush and she also took notice of his.

She headed into her room, but before she went in, she shot Mime a flirty look over her shoulder and gave him the sign for, "I Love You". Mime gasped and smiled back at her with a wink and reciprocated the sign back.

Lammy winked at him and headed into her room. And as Mime headed into the bathroom for his shower, he wouldn't deny that this was the best night he had ever had in life.

* * *

Done! Okay, I felt kinda weird doing this lemon because I've never seen a lemon with these two, so, I don't really have a reference to go off of. But I hope this is good, because it might add more diversity to things in the HTF fandom, because this ship needs more love.

And I don't condone teenagers having sex because I think it's irresponsible and unnecessary, but this is just a story, so, I guess it's not as bad.

I hope my friend Flor likes this, because I said I'd make this for her.

R&R!


End file.
